Night One
by TechnoGryffin
Summary: Don and Sloan's first night together.


Written with the incomparable e-anomaly . tumblr . com!

* * *

><p>Whoever said a kiss was just a kiss was an idiot in Don Keefer's book. At least when it came to kissing Sloan Sabbith. Kissing her was like jumping out of an airplane while being hooked up to a car battery. It was magical, life changing and a little bit dangerous.<p>

As he walked to her office, 1 am on Wednesday morning, he tried not to look too nervous. He knew he needed to speak to her now they were finally off the air but he wasn't quite sure what to say.

Since she'd kissed him, her lips had been tingling, almost numb. Sloan felt as though she could run the length of the building in heels and still have enough left in her to kiss Don again. With tongue. Hard. Shaking her head, she gave up and slumped into her chair and closed her eyes, trying to remember to breath. Breathing was important.

A noise perked her up, however, and she looked to her door. "Don." She stood up and almost tipped her chair over. A tiny smile graced her lips.

"I thought you might want to get out of here." Don said, his hands in his pockets. "We have a lot to deal with in the morning but we can, for tonight, forget about it all." He looked at her and wondered just how he could have been so foolish. Sloan was the woman for him. She was the person he had always been meant for. "Maybe order some take out, spend some time talking. Or not."

Sloan took a step towards him, licking her lips. She could taste him. "I'd like that. I haven't eaten all day." Or been on a date in six months; had sex in longer.

His hands were in his pockets. Part of her brain recognized that was body language but at that moment, she forgot everything except the stubble of his chin and the scent of his cologne. "Talking is good. Not talking is good too." Another step. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to lay in bed in a pair of boxers with you in my shirt while we eat take out and watch bad 3 am cable news. I want to roll around and kiss and hump and move against each other until the 18 hours we've been up doing what we're doing finally catches up." He took a step forward. "And I want to sleep with you, for 4 or 5 hours or however many we get tonight, with you in my arms. I want there to be a few marks on your neck and a couple on my chest in the morning."

Sloan sucked in a breath, momentarily forgetting to breathe, and nodded in approval. "Yes." The word was a whisper as she closed the distance to him. Both hands found his neck, his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss, finally able to let go and kiss him like she'd wanted to before.

Don didn't waste a second. He was kissing her back, his hands finding her waist and keeping her close to his larger frame. "Come on. Grab your bag and let's get out of here. I want us out before Charlie or Will or whoever wants to talk about something I don't honestly give a fuck about at the moment."

So this is what he felt like holding her. He seemed so much taller now, bending just enough to meet her lips. The noise from the floor below them made Sloan rush to reach for her purse strap, nearly dragging the satchel along the floor. She didn't care. If anyone tried to talk to her, she was pretty sure she would blow right past them without acknowledgement. Reaching for his hand, she nodded to the door. "My place or yours?"

"I hear women like to make love in their own beds." Don said. Though honestly his place was a mess at the moment. He didn't want her to see that he could live like an animal. "And I have always wanted to see where you live." He took her hand once she had her jacket and bag, finding it was a bit like a magnet, drawing him in.

At the moment, he could have suggested they find a dark corner and she'd be all for it. "You're sweet to suggest it. My place it is." The elevator was at the end of the hall and Sloan even in heels was keeping pace with his strides. "We'll take a cab, pick up some takeout from the place up my street and then relax." It seemed so matter of fact.

"Sounds good to me." Don said, hitting the elevator button. As they passed floor by floor it felt like they were slowing somehow and yet speeding up. "Did you kiss me because I did something sweet by bidding on your book or because you thought how I bid on the book was sweet?"

"Sweet?" She was almost stunned that he asked. Sloan dropped his hand and turned to him fully, her eyes on his. "Getting me flowers is sweet, Don. Buying me lunch is sweet. You went through all that trouble to bid on my book. What you did for me is the most romantic gesture that anyone has ever done for me. I kissed you because I had to now. I wanted to know what you felt like. What you tasted like." Her eyes moved towards his mouth. "Does that answer your question?"

Before Don could reply, before he could tell her that he did it because he knew she would hate it if no one bid, the doors opened. He took her hand again and stepped into the lobby and then into the November air. "Yes." He said, raising his hand to get them a cab. "It answers my question." He felt a bit smug. Being the one to give her, "most romantic gesture that anyone has ever done for me" was pretty ego lifting.

Sloan piled into the cab, one hand around her coat, her bag, the other on his knee, squeezing gently, rubbing now and then on the fifteen minute ride to her apartment building. Traffic was still backed up on the side streets which gave her enough time to discreetly kiss his neck and suckle the skin. "What kind of take out do you want?" There were choices that needed to be made that did not involve kissing or clothing or fumbling in a bed and Sloan was bored with each of them.

"Pizza? Chinese?"Don gave the two options that he went for the most. "Maybe Italian?" He offered. Turning in his seat he kissed her, kissed her because right now she was giving him permission and he knew that might not happen again. "With you for dessert. And breakfast in the morning."

The hand on his knee moved to his thigh and rubbed as she returned his kiss. "Chinese." Another kiss, smiling against his mouth. "And yes, that sounds perfect." Her street was fairly quiet. The nearest Chinese food place only half a block from her building. Sloan got out first and waited for Don to follow. Already her hand was reaching for his. As though that was where it belonged.

"That might have been the shortest wait I've ever had for fresh food." Don said as they got into the elevator of Sloan's building after grabbing the food. "Does he ready people's minds before they get in there?" He asked as he watched Sloan step forward to hit the button to her floor. 19.

He felt like if he kept talking it was real. If he was quite too long he would wake up back in his apartment all alone.

"He knows what I like. And it seems we've got the same tastes." The elevator was almost painfully slow. Sloan bumped him with her hip playfully. "I can give you a tour of the place before we get changed."

"I like you." Don said, the tips of his ears burning red. "Does that make me sound like a girl?" He asked, trying not to rush out of the elevator when it opened. "Saying that I like you? Because I do. But I also know you're kind of way out of my league."

Her keys in one hand, she gave him a smirk, her door the eighth one from the elevator on the left. "I like you too, you know. If it makes you feel any better, I've been thinking about kissing you for a lot longer than you think. So I don't think a league applies here." The key fob unlocked the door with a soft click and she pushed it open. "Welcome to my place." Keys tossed into the dish near the door, she hung up her coat and bent to slip off her shoes with a groan.

High ceilings, modern but not freakishly so. Warm colors and tall book shelves. Don looked around as he set the food down on the living room coffee table. As he looked he felt at home, it felt like Sloan without him really having to think too hard about it. "It's just as I pictured it." He took his jacket off, bending down a little bit to give her a kiss. "It feels like a space you would be comfortable in."

"You pictured my place?" Sloan ran a hand over his button-down, repeating the action before she caught his hand and pulled him towards the hallways. "Well, let's see if it matches up with what you thought." She gave him the tour, each room accompanied by an obvious 'graze' of her hip against his lap. Sloan felt confident; he wanted her. Even if her flirting fell short, she still had that going for her. The last room, naturally, was the bedroom. She gave a spin. "Complete with a big television so we can watch it and talk over food. Or not."

Each room yelled Sloan to him. Complex colors and richness that he couldn't deny drew him in. She had fantastic taste and he loved being in her home. He loved being with her. It made him feel like he was in her room and they were in high school.

"I'm going to ask you a question. And I want you to give me an honest answer. Because this is not the kind of question I ask often." Don wrapped Sloan in his arms. He used his larger frame and high to make sure that he was wrapped around her as much as possible. "Can you be it for me? Please? because There is not a single other woman in this world I want. So can you just be it for me?"

Sloan held onto him, her arms tight around him. Her eyes closed for a moment and she did nothing but smile, her face pressed to his shoulder. "You know, I've wanted this for a long time now." She kissed the brushed cotton of his shirt before looking up at him. "It was never the football players or the CEOs that I wanted, Don. It was you." She smiled brighter. "You made me laugh when I felt the most alone. I want to be it." Her voice got softer, the emotions making her smile falter. "I want you to be it for me too."

Don bent down to kiss over Sloan's neck as his hand moved to the back of her dress. He slowly unzipped it as his lips traveled down her neck and over her shoulder. "There have been nights when you've subbed in for Elliot where I spent most of my time undressing you with my eyes. I'd like to undress you with my hands now." Don knew it was a little bit of a cheesy line but he felt like a little cheesy was right for the moment.

Her neck; that was her favorite erogenous zone next to the inside of her knee. Both hands gripped at his shirt as she pressed to him. "I felt you." She said. "Watching me." Fingers began to undo his buttons. "I'd like that too." Sloan felt herself quake a bit, knees wobble.

"You undress me and i'll undress you." Don whispered as he moved to slowly get her out of the dress. Once the zipper was gone it didn't take much to have the dress on the floor. And now Don was face to face was a Sloan in a bra and pantie set he swore she picked just to drive him while. "Whoa."

This was her special set. Far too expensive but it made her feel confident. "I wear these on big days. Big interviews. They make me feel confident." One finger snapped a strap. "Sexy." Sloan smiled watching his eyes travel hers. She began to blush all over. "Is it my turn?"

Don made a low grunt as his way of telling her that it was very much her turn. There wasn't much blood left in his brain to be able to tell her that so he really hoped she spoke horny male. Just looking at her, the dark material against her tanned skin, made him glad he was here with her.

She stepped free of her dress and ran both hands up his torso, untucking his shirt as she went. He was warm and smelled like his favorite cologne. Sloan kissed his neck as she pushed his button down from his shoulders. The sway of her hips was almost a dance, Sloan beginning to bend at the waist and kiss over the exposed skin of his abdomen as she raised his undershirt.

On the balls of her feet she sank, eyes on his as she undid his leather belt, taking it from the belt loops as she bit her lip. "Just a few more steps, Keefer." Deft fingers popped the button. She could feel his warmth even through his trousers.

This had to be a test. A test of his will, maybe his stamina. This had to be some sort of test. There was no way that he wasn't being tested. Not between the way she was moving and the feeling of her finger tips on his skin. It was almost cruel how good it felt.

"I haven't wanted someone as much as I want you. Usually I date spineless women. Women I can be casual with. Women who won't fight me." Don muttered as he felt her fingers inside of his pants, pulling them down his legs. "Maybe all along I should have been dating you."

Sloan kissed the waistband of his boxers before she stood. Her hands caressed his thighs, avoiding his lap. There was a moment where she paused before pulling him close for a kiss, one that was hungry and needy before she broke off. "Maybe you should have." Reaching down to his hands, she entwined their fingers and moved to press herself flush to him, thin silk and lace their only barrier now.

Don let out a shaky breath. This was it. His turn again. He was going to remove her bra and her panties and then she would be bared to him. He was going to finally see what she looked like. "I didn't look at your photos. Because I wanted this. And I knew if I looked I wouldn't ever decide to see you in the flesh." He whispered, lifting a hand to her cheek, tilting her head to look at him.

Sloan couldn't say anything; she'd lost the power of speech. She nuzzled against him, whispering his name. Just that he didn't look when everyone else did. It would have been so simple. She'd never have known and he could have gotten off. But he didn't. "I want you to see me." She trusted him. Before they were anything, they were friends.

Don slipped his arms round her. His practiced ease he undid her bra and slowly pulled it away from her body. He tossed it on the floor by her dress before he got on his knees. He kissed her just blow her belly button. He breathed her in before he inched down her panties, taking them off her with her help. Finally he stood back up and took her in. "I would call you beautiful but the word would be so unrepresentative that it would be an insult."

She could have melted to the floor. Sloan had been undressed enough times to know the routine; sometimes it was sexy and primal, other times awkward and comical. Someone would trip and fall over something or get stuck in a garment. But now, Sloan could have cried. "Don-" She reached out for him, needing to hold him and feel him there with her. Flesh to flesh.

Don kicked his boxers off so they didn't have anything between them. One arm moved around her middle and the other to the back of her neck. He gripped her neck like she had his during the kiss. He just held her and let the day and the months leading up to the day settle around them. "We have a long road ahead of us. But being together, us being together, makes that road easier."

Sloan felt warmth; Don was so warm he was almost scalding hot. Both of her hands ran up and down his back, feeling his muscles, feeling him for the first time. "Together." She was opening herself up to him and in doing so, the possibility of her getting hurt. Getting hurt by Don would be far worse than her ex. He would still need to be in her ear daily.

Don kissed her shoulder, right on a patch of freckles. "How do you want to do this? Rough? Tender? You want me to beg? You want to be on top? You want me on top?" There were so many ways to do this that Don wasn't sure just how they were going to. He needed Sloan to take the lead, take his hand and tell him that he needing need to preform for her like this was some off Broadway production of subduction.

"Whoa there, cowboy." Sloan chuckled, giving him a squeeze around the waist. "Let's walk before we run." She picked up his hands and kissed each finger one at a time, give his middle finger of his left hand a lick. "I want you to touch me. Let me touch you. Until we can't take it anymore and you have to be in me." Her smile was sultry and slow as she crooked a finger to him. "C'mere."

Don got on the bed, making it to his left side as Sloan made it to her right. "I shouldn't be nervous. But for some reason I'm nervous." Don said as he ran a hand over her hip, covering it with his large hand. "I've been with women before. But I've never wanted them like I do you."

They shared a moment of quiet agreement. Sloan spoke quietly. "I'm nervous too." She reached out and her thumb ran over his bottom lip, smiling at how full, how soft it was. "It's okay to be nervous. This is new for us, being an 'us'. You know?" Sloan shook her head. "I never thought I'd be here, with you in my bed."

Don bent down to kiss over her collarbone. "The first time I met you I thought that you and I were going to have a one night stand at some point and then never speak again." He admitted. "But then we became friends. And that meant a lot to me. Your friendship. You being there when I needed someone to lean on."

"I loved being there for you. You weren't so bad, Keefer, once I got to know you." Sloan smiled at him, playful in her jest. "One night stand? Really?" She leaned forward and kissed his shoulder. "I would have spent the night making you cook me dinner and paint my toenails."

"Ha." Don laughed as his hand found it's way between her thighs. "Are you sure you wouldn't have found better uses for my big mouth?" Don's fingers played with her as his head bent down. His lips found flesh to suck and so he did. She wanted to be touched so touch her he would.

Sloan meant to say something witty about him doing something else in between coats of nail polish, but those words died on her lips, replaced by a moan. Long fingers played with her folds as he sucked on her neck. Eyes fluttered shut and she held onto him. Her thighs opened for him as one hand stole into his hair; the other escaped between his thighs and began to cup and stroke him.

"Sometimes when I watch you working I can't help but wish you were mine. You are beautiful." He whispered as his played with her. He liked this. Her idea of touching each other like this. It felt right to start like this and not jump head first into things. His hips shifted when she touched him, his eyes closing. "I love being in your ear."

She whimpered as he touched her with purpose, his words striking a chord with her. Sloan began to roll her hips against his fingers, following each shift of his hips. "I love you being in my ear. Promise you'll never stop talking to me." Sloan loved his voice, his mouth. If she was truly honest, she loved far more than that.

Don rolled her on her back, slipping on top of her and then inside of her. He didn't ask for protection and frankly didn't care if they used it. He knew he was clean and she was far too neurotic not to be. "You want to hear me talk?" Don said into her ear. "How about I tell you about the dreams I have about you. Sex dreams."

Her hands gripped at his back, one hand in his hair as her legs wrapped around him. Sloan kissed his shoulder and muffled her cry against his skin. "Tell me." She whisper was desperate, her body clutching at him. "Don- you feel so good." He hadn't even begun moving yet.

Don kissed over from one shoulder to the other. "I usually come into my office after the show. You're subbing in." Don said, moving against her now. "And you're dressed, well it's nit fit to be on air." He palmed one of her breasts, moving his hand roughly over her. "And the walls of my office aren't glass."

Every movement had her rocking against him, beneath him, Sloan softly urging him on. "Tell me more while you do that again." She could cum now just from him playing with her breasts. God, was that a thing? Her skin broke out in goosebumps, back arching towards him, simultaneously driving him deeper into her heat.

"Usually then you walk over to me and tell me that you've been a bad girl and want to be punished. You undo your dress and I get a look of you bare ass." Don groaned as he swapped breasts to give the other one some attention. He was giving her about all the force on his thrusts as he could. It was like he entered heaven. "Then you bend over my desk."

"Oh my god-" Both hands were holding him to her breasts, thighs wide open and legs shaking for him. "I could do that for you, all of it." Her hips swirled over his length. "I love you in me, Don..." Nails scratched down his chest, urging him to pause. "Bend me over now, hmm... I want you to."

"Christ." Don groaned as he managed to get off of her. He panted as he stood there and wanted for her to bend over the bed. He hand't done it this way in a while but once she turned on her hands and knees away from him it came back to him pretty quickly. "I want you." He said, going back to thrusting away. Though this time his hand found it's way back between her thighs.

Sloan held onto the bed and felt her fingers grip so tightly the sheets shifted, making her slip forward until her cheek touched the bed. "Please don't stop!" Her beg was impassioned and she widened her stance. He was deep within her, bottoming out against her cervix with each thrust. Every time her body tightened more. She'd begun to call his name. "I want you too. I'm yours." She said.

This would have been the time, if Sloan was any other woman, Don would have gotten quite. He would have made sure not to say anything to make her thing he was going to spend the night. He would have finished, maybe gotten her off too, and then he would have passed out. But Sloan wasn't any other woman. "Sometimes when you're doing the 4 pm show I stand just out of your sight line and watch. Because watching you do the news you love makes me happy."

She whimpered, realizing that his quiet meant far more than he was just enjoying this position. This was their first time. Sloan felt she had to acknowledge him. Turning her head so he could hear her, she spoke to him. "I want to make you happy." Sloan truly did. That was the most terrifying part.

"Get on your back." Don pulled out again. "I can't. I mean. Just get on your damn back." Don couldn't do this. He needed to look at her. He needed to be able to kiss her. "Three years of watching you I can't do this if I'm not watching you." He said, running a hand though his hair. "Please Sloan."

Sloan rolled over and sat forward on the bed, her hands on his sides. She kissed over hips and hushed him softly. "I'm right here." Tilting her face up to him, she smiled. "I'm right here." Lifting his hand to her cheek, Sloan kissed his palm and opened her arms to him.

Don fit back into her again. He looked at her, taking in the angles of her face. "I looked at you for so long Sloan. I looked at you and I planned and I thought and I dreamed. And now you're here. So let me look at you and let me take it all in." He whispered, feeling like something very real was breaking inside of him.

The feeling of him within her- he fit. Completely. Sloan held him as he moved against her, whispering his name. Reaching up, she cupped his cheek before threading her fingers through his hair, gripping gently. "I dreamed." He was not moving yet, not really. Joined by far more than mere bodies now. "I had wished that you were with me. That I could maybe be happy..."

Don felt himself hold her tighter, feeling years of their friendship and their fights and their late nights catch up with them. This wasn't sex at this point it was a religious experience. It was church. He started to go hard against her, almost wanting his orgasm done as a formality so they could be wrapped up in each other. "No matter what happens, you jump and I'm right behind you. You're my lead Sloan. You're the one I got my eye on."

Sloan clung to him, tighter than she'd hung onto anything, person or otherwise; she was certain in that moment that nothing like this moment had happened before, nor was it likely to happen again. Precious. Fleeting. She locked her ankles around his back as he rode against her and began to cry out when suddenly the dam broke and she was flung out into space, a silent scream on her lips.

"That wasn't how I planned our first time to go. I thought it would be all grunting and moaning." Don laid on his stomach as she laid on her back, both trying to get their bodies to recover. He had never had sex like that before. It was more emotional, more needy, more everything. It wasn't what he expected and he wasn't sure just how it was on her end.

With what strength she had in her limbs, she raised her right hand and lovingly pat his back. "There was some. But this was- If sex could be rated on a cosmic scale, this would be a supernova." Sloan rolled towards him, the drop in her orgasm-induced high making her start to doubt herself. "Are- I mean, was this alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Don chuckled at the thought of her hurting him. "You didn't hurt me." He shook his head, kissing her. "I don't usually get so emotional during sex. I guess years of wanting you and years of not having you coupled with 20 hours of being away, not having eaten and the fact we have a clusterfuck to work into at work tomorrow sort of took it's told on me."

Sloan draped herself over his back with a sigh, hair spread out over his sweat-slicked skin. "Don't think about work. We've got- six hours before we have to be in studio." She yawned. "We need to sleep." A quick pat to his ass. "Come on, Keefer. Cuddle up to me. You're big spoon."

Don shifted to be able to hold her. They fit together between than he could have asked for. "Tomorrow, when you do the 4 pm show, I might sneak into your ear. Just be ready for it." He whispered, his arm waist her waist. "Someone has to try to get you to confuse the dollar and the yen."

Just as she began to fall asleep, she brought both arms to grip his and take him closer still. Sloan chuckled. "Troublemaker." A smile. "I look forward to it." She now had much to look forward to, for now there was hope.


End file.
